Peaches
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: It was a peach, large and reddish orange in color. It was given to Ichigo by Masaya. And Kish will get his hands on it, and get a kiss, if it's the last thing he ever does. KxI, one-shot.


**Title: ** Peaches

**Summary:** It was a peach, large and reddish orange in color. It was given to Ichigo by Masaya. And Kish will get his hands on it if it's the last thing he ever does. (KxI, one-shot.)

_Crunch-crunch._ Ichigo bit into her ripe peach and smiled. She had always loved peaches...

Especially if they were given to her by her crush and boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

Ichigo giggled, clutching the reddish orange peach to her heart. Yes, she knew, it was a simple gesture of affection.

But it was from Masaya!

She sighed, sinking her teeth into its skin and savoring the juicy taste. It was made all the sweeter by the fact that _he_ had thought of her and bought it just for her: her, Ichigo, and no one else.

"He's so sweet..." Ichigo held the peach tighter to herself. "He's so perfect..."

"I know, I am, aren't I, Kitten?"

Ichigo turned around wildly, rocking to and fro from her sudden spin. "Hey! Kish!"

He smirked.

"Get out of here!"

"Sorry, honey, but I don't think so." He mock sighed, eyes glinting in the sunlight. "This is a public park."

"Kish," Ichigo growled, "can't you just leave me alone for a day?"

"No." Kish's eyes shifted downward. "Hey, what's that in your hands?"

Ichigo stood up quickly and hid the peach behind her back. "N-nothing."

"Give it to me."

"It's none of your business!"

"Now."

"No, it's mine!"

There was a struggle between the two and, after Ichigo emitted a shriek of anger, Kish shot his arm forward to grab hers. Ichigo struggled, but he tightened his grasp. Her hand was dragged forward between the pair, held so tightly that her hand was lightly touching his chest before he looked at it.

Kish came face to face with the fruit. "A peach?" He murmured.

Ichigo glared at him. "Give it back!"

Suddenly, Kish began to laugh. "So this is what made you so happy?" He dangled the peach in front of her, high above her reach. "A silly fruit? A stupid peach!"

"It was from Masaya!"

He continued to laugh, the sound gradually growing.

"Will you shut up?" Ichigo hissed. "It's bad enough you don't look like a human, but someone might hear you and come!"

Kish didn't say anything, wiping tears out of his eyes. The peach rested close by, now in Ichigo's reach.

With a hiss, Ichigo snatched the peach out of his right hand.

"That's all it takes to make you happy?" He asked, grinning, barely registering that she had stolen the fruit from him. "A peach?"

Ichigo sat down, face red, and pouted. "It was from Masaya!" She repeated angrily.

Kish rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her.

Ichigo scooted to the edge of the wooden bench, biting gently into her peach. Kish moved closer so that their legs were touching, not moving them when Ichigo glared at him. He went to put an arm around her and she shrugged it off in disgust. Kish sighed in defeat.

For a minute, the only sounds were of Ichigo's eating and Kish's breathing.

"So Masaya gave it to you?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied happily.

He kicked a pebble across the grass. "What's so special about him anyway? Other than that he gave you a peach."

"Everything," Ichigo sighed and stars were visible in her eyes as she exclaimed, "his gorgeous dreamy eyes... The way his hair falls over his forehead. How he such a gentlemen, and so perfect, and when--"

Kish looked like he was about to gag. "I'll leave if you give me a kiss," he said suddenly.

"In your dreams," Ichigo snorted.

"I could give you a peach," Kish suggested.

"Don't you dare."

"Would you kiss me then?"

_Crunch-crunch._

Kish sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"No," Ichigo told him finally.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What if I kiss you anyway?" Kish said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ichigo turned to face him. "Don't."

Kish huffed and it was silent once more except for the occasional _crunch-crunch_ of the peach.

"I hate that guy," Kish muttered.

"Are you going to leave now?" Ichigo asked him.

"Not until you give me that peach--"

"Never!"

"-- and I get a kiss."

"You'll never get a kiss from me or get that peach, Kish."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ichigo stood up to leave, straightening her skirt "Bye, Kish." She heard him stand up as well and was suddenly suspicious. "And don't even think about following me on the way back home."

She heard Kish fume and smiled happily. Just a that moment, the peach was ripped out of her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Told ya I'd get it, honey," Kish whispered in her ear.

Ichigo shivered. "Get away from me."

"I don't think so, Kitten..."

Spinning around rapidly, so fast that Ichigo became dizzy, she snatched the peach out of his hand. "Take that!"

Kish groaned and there was a swooshing sound.

Ichigo turned around slowly, half expecting to see him behind her and grinning, but he was gone, vanished into thin air. "Thank gosh."

"You're not rid of me yet," he whispered, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Nya!" Ichigo gasped. "You're back!"

He simply stared at her, smirk on his face and held up a hand palm up in front of her. "Give me the peach."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?"

Kish raised an eyebrow. "Because I said so, Koneko-chan."

"You know what," Ichigo stated, face turning red with anger, "I don't have time for this! I'm leaving!"

"Okay," he said.

"What?!" Ichigo mouth hung open. "No arguments, no fights? Nothing?"

"Nothing," he repeated after her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ichigo cautiously took one last look behind her before moving to leave.

"Oh, honey? One last thing..."

Ichigo swung her arm back, sensing him leaning down to kiss her lips.

He paused to chuckle, one hand tracing the pattern of goosebumps developing on her arm from his touch.

Her half eaten peach flew gracefully through the air, making contact with flesh._ Thump._

"I'm sorry, Masaya," Ichigo thought.

Feeling her mouth begin to turn upward, she spun around only to have a pale arm snake and curl around her waist. Her heartbeat sped up slightly and the more she tugged and turned away from him, the tighter his arm clung to her.

"Just to let you know, honey," Kish whispered, enjoying her squirm at his touch, "I prefer strawberries to peaches."

_Crunch-crunch._

Ichigo sank further against him, sighing. "But it was from Masaya," she whimpered.

He smirked, ignoring her comment and asking, "So don't you want to know what I taste like?," before leaning down for a kiss.

_Fin._

**A/N:** Hi, all!

Haha, so this is a more humorous and lighthearted one-shot from me. Originally, I only wrote the ending and the idea developed later in time. At first the peach wasn't from Masaya, but later I decided I liked the thought.

Every "crunch-crunch" was the sound of the peach being eaten. The last one was Kish eating the peach, explaining why Ichigo was so upset.

I thought this one was cute, and I hope you did too! Thanks so much for reading! :)

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
